You Know You're Addicted to Animorphs If
by co-to-nuts
Summary: Yeah, another one. But hey, we like it. Note: Faith and Star are pleased but embarrassed to tell you that most of the things on this list are based of things they do in real life. Unless otherwise noted, we've both done it.
1. Chapter 1

**WE DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS! So there. **

**You Know You're Addicted To Animorphs If...**

1. You look for instant maple and ginger oatmeal everytime you go to Wal-Mart

2. Everytime you want something reversed you yell "Demorph!"(That was me, I did that to my brother when my mom didn't want him to change clothes - Faith)

3. Everytime you see any notable animal from the series you scream "It's (place Animorph name here) in morph!"

4. You've despised ants ever since #2 The Visitor

5. You've hated termites ever since #9 The Secret

6. You cried after reading #23 The Pretender

7. You had a nervous breakdown after reading #54 The Beginning

8. You wanted to punch Jake and yell "What the crap is wrong with you?" after reading #50 The Ultimate

9. Everytime you make a sarcastic comment you say "Oh no! I'm turning into Marco!"(ONLY ONCE! - Faith)

10. You cried and/or screamed after reading The Andilite Chronicles(I took a pillow and screamed into it - Faith)

11. You completely understood #11 The Forgotten

12. You completely understood Megamorphs #3: Elfangor's Secret

13. You and your friends come up with a story that involves you each marrying/dating a Animorph.

14. You have a very unhealthy obssession with Tobias/Christopher Ralph.

15. You've looked for the sequel of The Hork-Bajir Chronicles online (it leaves off with her becoming Hork-Bajir, and has absolutely NOTHING on the romance between Aldrea and Dak.)

16. You watched the episode of the TV show where the Ellimist appears, and scream "Oh my god it's Obi-Wan! May the force be with you!"(I wasn't with Star when she saw the episode, she did that though - Faith)

17. You totally agreed with Tobias when he let the hawk go in book #3, the Encounter.

18. As soon as you read the series, you started to call cinamon rolls, cinamon buns. Buh-nnnzzzz

19. You cried when you read #3, the Encounter (Hey! I did this before, so shut up... - Star)

20. You were insanely jealous when Rachel kissed Tobias in book #33, the Illusion.(Again, that was just Star. As you should know by now I like Marco - Faith)

21. You screamed "No no!" after you read #1, the Invasion and your parents rushed in and asked what's wrong and you tell them "Tobias can't be a hawk!!! No NO!"

22. You got grounded for totally blowing it out of proportion when you finished reading #54. (I seriosly got grounded for that! - Star)

23. You stay up all night doing Animorphs related things.(Yep, we stayed up 'til six am!)

24. You have a real crush on one of the characters. (coughmarcocough - Faith)(coughtobiascough - Star)

25. You can't draw worth a flip, and only wished you could after having millions of Animorphs fanart ideas in your head.(Believe me, I have archives - Faith)

26. Everything reminds you of Animorphs.

27. You will randomly spurt quotes from the books/fanfiction/your fanfiction when anything similar comes up.

28. You comepletely understood The Ellimist Chronicles.

29. You think of the Ellimist as an easy way to make impossible things happen.

30. You think of the Crayak as an easy way to kill/destroy/decimate etc. anything.

31. You wear black on the day #54 came out.(We don't even know what day it came out, so we couldn't do that even if we wanted to)

32. Your siblings know almost everything about Animorphs, even though they don't read it and don't like it.(Which really annoys me that they're not interested - Faith)

33. Everytime you hear a song, it reminds you of Animorphs.

34. You take your best friend camping and you sit by the river and say "Toby needs to stand there. Ax should be there, and I seriously think a Hork-Bajir is gonna come running from that direction."(We really did that, not joking. I know, we're pathetic)

35. You make a list of the morphs each character has.(I was bored all right?! - Faith)

36. Visser Three, Elfangor, and Arbron are on that list.(Not on mine, so HA - Faith)

37. You make a list of the morphs you're going to have.

38. You keep saying that your little brother's space ship is really a Helmacron ship because you could swear you heard voices coming from it saying "Grovel to us!" (...guilty.. - Star)

39. You've groveled to the ship.

40. You tried to open the ship, convinced that you could save Marco and Cassie.

41. You got grounded for doing #39. (again... guilty... -Star)

42. You make up a last name for every notable character in the series except the Berensons.(Yes, we did.)

43. You got so frustrated when you couldn't figure out which two phrases were gramatically correct: 'a Animorph', 'an Animorph', 'a Andilite', and 'an Andilite'. (Guilty! - Faith)

44. After weeks of tossing and turning in your sleep, you finally figured out which phrases in 42 were correct.(I still have yet to figure it out, so I just write something - Faith)

45. You told Faith the correct phrases(seriously, I have no clue. - Faith)

46. You make up the Animorphs' middle names.(Again, I WAS REALLY BORED - Faith)

47. You made up so many details for your fanfiction, you said 'what the heck!' and added a character for Jordan to marry.(Even _we_ don't do _that_)

48. When you see a FedEx truck and/or hear someone say 'FedEx truck' you say "EREK!"(We usually just think "EREK!" but when we're together, we'll scream)

49. When doing 48 people stare at you strangely(Ummm...we didn't do it...-Faith & Star)

50. When doing 48 people ask "Who's Erek?"(Actually, that's never happened to Faith, but that happens to me a LOT - Star)

51. If you know a guy named Erek when you do 48, people will ask in a slow, I-think-that-person-might-have-drank-one-too-many-soda's voice "What about him?"(neither of us know anyone named Erek, if so, we would tease them relentlessly)

52. If you're with a guy named Erek when doing 48 he's ask "Huh? Did you call me?"(see above)

53. If you are in any public place while doing 48, guys named Erek will turn around, and when they don't see someone they know, will turn back around(fortunately, that's never happened to either of us)

54. I'm sorry, I know it's been done but...you HATE this number.

55. You absolutely HATE the Chee, but you absolutely ADORE them too(We would have put this with all the 'Erek' stuff, but we couldn't just leave that number like that, now could we? - Faith & Star)

**Like it? Well if we think of anymore, we'll post them. ) - Faith & Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! More! Actually, these were written by Widdlemao. So all credit goes to her! Yes, even the little notes in parenthesis are hers. KUDOS TO WIDDLEMAO!**

56. You go around pretending that you are one of the Animorphs with your friends and that every tree in the Andalite Dome Ship is infested with Yeerks (not impossible, but improbable) and you have to go to the Yeerk Pool and deflate it in time. (Yeah, seriously, I did that.)

57. When you go to the bathroom, you check the showers, the mirrors, even the toilet for signs of Yeerks. (ARGH I CAN'T SHRUG OFF THE DREADFUL FEELING!)

58. Every time you go to your friend's house you gallop around pretending you're Ax and surround him/her saying something about Controllers. (Yesh, I do that at Sophie's and Jeanette's every time)

59. You are afraid that the local swimming pool is actually a Yeerk Pool.

60. You have checked each of your family member's ears just in case they are infected by Yeerks. (They teased me till I took matters into my own hands. And yeah.)

61. You questioned your family members each in private to see whether they have been taken.(OMG can't believe I actually did that.)

62. You read Megamorphs #4 and you want to rip Jake in half. Literally kill him for being such a selfish git. (I even printed out some pictures of his face and shredded it. But I lived to regret that.)

63. You have the collectables, the videos, watch the series every day, have all the books, yadda yadda. (Which I don't. But I do have quite a few books.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, we thought this was just **_**hilarious**_**, so we're posting it. It is not ours, it belongs to TwinTrouble. Hope you enjoy it as much as we did! - Faith and Star**

64. When the teacher announces that the new boy's name is David, you scream and fall off your chair. (Um, guilty on both counts, Twin1 and Twin2)

65. You have an hour long discussion with the wolf spider on the ceiling, then tell it to go away while you change... and it does! (Been there, done that – Twin1)

66. You can't look at your assistant principal without shuddering anymore. (I can't help it! - Twin1 and Twin2)

67. You read this list and keep nodding and smiling.

68. You slap your friend and yell 'blasphemy!' when she says "I don't see what the big deal is with the Animorphs".

69. You are willing to pay your brother to let you read that second-hand, moldy, worn book belonging to the series.

70. You find yourself refusing to give out last names.

71. You accuse friends and family of being Controllers when they say or do something out of character.

72. You can't quite stomach setting mouse traps any more, but happily stamp on any and every ant you see. (That'd be me – Twin2)

73. You choose your outfit based solely on how well it would fare as a morphing suit.

74. You take the time to write a list like this one, and the time to read it!

75. You find yourself unable to eat at that McDonald's where you once heard a woman with a screaming toddler ask for a 'Happy Meal with extra happy'.

75. You try to find out where K A Applegate lives so you can send her a letter bomb for that appalling ending.

76. When you move halfway across the world and have to leave most of your things behind, your Animorph books are what you miss the most, and those few you did manage to smuggle with you have soon been read so many times you know

them by heart. Or they fall apart. Whichever comes first. (Twin1: So true!)

77. You tease your friend mercilessly about her crush on an Animorph member –coughjakecoughcoughlilylovesjakecoughcough- but then insert yourself into the books as you read them. (Embarrassing, but true – Twin1)

78. You have staring contests with that poster of the Animorphs stuck to the ceiling above your bed… and win. (I'm convinced I saw Ax blink! – Twin1)

79. You talk in an undertone to your twin about the Animorphs, then freak out that some guy heard you, and begin to see him everywhere. You are convinced he's tailing you, so much so that you begin taking number plates and stop taking your Animorph books everywhere with you – just in case. (I swear he was following us! – Twin 1 and 2)

80. You smile whenever you see a hawk and say, 'You go, Tobias', regardless of whether it's a red-tail or not.

81. You get furious whenever you see birds of prey in cages, and refuse to ever go to that zoo ever again. (Nothing on or off earth could move me to go back to that prison, except maybe Tobias' promise of helping me spring them! – Twin1)

82. You make comments like the one in the brackets of #81 in ordinary conversation.

83. In French class, when your teacher asks you to write a letter to a friend, you instantly address it to an Animorph member, then freak out when she asks who Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, Ax, or Tobias is.

84. You pet your cat more because you are trying to acquire him than because you want to cuddle him. (I think we've all been there. – Twin1)

85. You take the time to look up the meanings of all the characters' names, and get the joke. You then proceed to tell your non-Animorphy friends and don't understand why they don't laugh.

86. You burst into tears when your teacher tries to confiscate your beloved Animorph book, then break into his office at lunch and steal it back. (That was fun! – Twin1. I hate being sentry – Twin2.)

87. Whenever you see a fly in the bathroom, you flip out and run for a towel. (Often – Twin2)

88. It becomes force of habit to check who's in hearing range before you start talking. Even if you're just asking if they've done their homework. (Still do – Twin1 and 2.)

89. Whenever you see a bird/animal/insect not native to the area, you alternately praise it for its escape from captivity and scold –insert Animorph's name- for not going native.

90. Whenever a pet displays near-human intelligence, you follow it for at least two hours asking for an autograph.

91. Your friends consider you insane.

92. While traveling, you find a pewter statue that is a perfect replica of your favorite Animorph's battle morph and immediately either freak out for an hour and a half or buy several of the figures. (Twin2: I did both and bought every statue the poor shop had.)

93. Your favorite sentences include 'Let's do it' and 'This is insane!'

94. Not knowing where even one of your precious Animorph books is constitutes a complete mental breakdown and a torn apart room/house/neighborhood.

95. Whenever you catch a fly without swatting it, you lecture it for twenty minutes on espionage before smuggling it out a window.

96. When woken at three in the morning by a loud crash you instantly rush to the window to try and spot the Hork-Bajir breaking into your house, and your mother's explanation of dropping a glass is written off as a Yeerk lie. You debate abducting your mother and starving the Yeerk out of her.

97. When seriously annoyed, you do a scarily accurate impression of your favourite battle morph.

98. Whenever you swat a fly and it's only half-dead, you put it on the floor and leave the room for a few minutes.

99. Whenever you find an abandoned shoe in the middle of a field, you instantly assume an Animorph has been and gone.

100. You keep a spare change of clothes in every bag you use. Just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, Dattebayo girl here XD I wanted to do a chapter of this so bad,

but I couldn't come up with them as well as I thought XD so these will be

oddly specific because I'm sure I've done all of them at least once. Enjoy.

You know you're an Animorph fan if:

101:You spend time worrying that controllers might be reading the Animorph

series.

102: You pretend that you just morphed an animal and try to control its

instincts (what did I do that one time? A cat?)

103: You wonder if your librarian is a controller because the Animorph books

disappeared the day you wanted to check them out (It was moved to a different

section is all, but she is evil… I know it XD)

104: You distrust anyone who wants you to join a group, even more so when you

could become a full member (XD paranoid, no?)

105: You yell "DEMORPH!" At your books when one of Animorphs were badly

injured. (Almost every single book)

106: You get upset when one of the Animorphs gets their feeling hurt.

107: You laugh at Marco/ Rachel/ Jake's jokes. (XD Marco's funny isn't

he?)

108: There was a point where you ate nothing but Instant maple brown sugar

oatmeal. (I did, till we ran out of it maybe 2 days later XD)

109: You've actually checked to see if the Animorphs lived near you. (-On

the phone- Hello? Is there a theme park called the Gardens close to here?)

110:You know about "Orsen the cat" (Now, if you don't know about him, I

wont spoil it, but you can either e-mail me at or look around on Wikipedia

for the answer)

1: If you've read though this story saying: "I did that once!" or

"I'm gonna have to try it soon" XD

112: You've read an Animorphs book instead of cheering on your School's

football team while you were at a game between them and their rivals. (What

was I supposed to do? I had just picked up the 54th book!)

113: You've spent over 2 weeks obsessing over any one of the books (It was

one of the Cassie books I did it with. What, Was it the sickness?)

114: You try and find a book online if not anywhere else (been there, done

that)

115: You've talked a teacher into letting you have her Animorph books even

though you met her about 3 hours ago and would most likely never see her again

(I was helping her clean her class room cause I'm in Girl scouts XD I

wouldn't say I'm abusing my powers)

116: You read/write Animorph fan fictions (XD congrads to you all)

117: Your Animorph Oc goes though hell just so that she could become an

Animorph ( Lets see, My Oc has no mother, her dad is a sub-visser, and later

on in the story, her only sibling, her sister becomes a controller, and she

has to hide out with Ax to avoid being captured… I'm so nice, aren't I?

XD)

118: You note all the differences between a certain episode of Animorphs, and

a certain book.

119: You try to apply every song you hear to an Animorph situation (I just

thought of one! Animal I've become? Is that not perfect for the Animorphs in

general? Look up the lyrics!)

120: You've pretended to be a controller one day (It was more fun than it

sounded)

121: There was more that on time where you wanted to take an Animorph over to

the side, smack the crap out of them, and yell "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU

THINKING?!"

122: You hesitated killing a bug because you though it might have been

someone in morph (if that was someone in morph in my house yesterday, I'm

sorry I smushed you with a broom, then my shoe, then flushed you down the

toilet. I really am.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Star here with some that I just came up with. YAY!!!

123: You're stuck in the hospital after having a brain bleed, and you can't get book #6: The Capture out of your head (seriously, I had a dream where Tobias rescued me from the Yeerks who were about to make me a controller... must have been the morphine hehehe)

124: You discover your nurses name was Rachel, and consider asking her about the Animorphs (Okay, I have a little more sense than that, I mean, Rachel? A nurse?... but I seriously thought about it!)

125: You nearly went crazy when your parents said you couldn't write because of the IV in your arm (I pitched a fit, and they finally relented because I was raising my blood pressure hehehe...)

126: You had a giggle fit when another nurse brought a hospital laptop for you to play on (I was in PICU, so they got me a laptop to play on, and as soon as I checked my email I logged on to FanFiction, and began reading my poor little heart out!)

127: When you got home immediatly from being released the first thing you do is pick up your favorite book (cough13:TheChangecoughbecauseit'saTobiasbookcoughcough) and read it, no matter how much your head is hurting

128: Your parents tease you that you had too much Animorphs in your head, and it caused a blood vessel to blow (They teased me once or twice... and it hurt my feelings, cuz you can NEVER have too much Animorphs! Especially Tobias... hehehe...)

129: You find a way to download all the Animorph TV episodes on your pc, and nearly have a mental breakdown when your dad says to wait until in the morning to do it. (I was shaking, I was so excited...)

130: You have ANOTHER nervous breakdown when you download them, and there is no picture, only sound (I swear, I nearly broke my families ears, I yelled "CRAP IT" so loud...)

131: When you finally get the episodes downloaded, and they work, you go around skipping around the house like a madwoman giggling and singing: "IT WORKS! IT REALLY REALLY WORKS!" then, once you skip back to the laptop and sit down, with an evil grin, you say "Chris in a tux, here I come..." (WHAT CAN I SAY?! That boy is FINE!)

132: You can't help but giggle everytime you see a picture of Christopher Ralph (tries to supress giggle, but fails)

133: You have actual conversations with any of the Animorphs, or you made-up characters, frequently. (Let's see, I've talked to Josh, Carman, but most importantly, Tobias... dreamy sigh)

134: You tell your Sunday School teacher all about the Animorphs, and your fanfiction, you name every character, what they look like, what their personalities are, and which is your favorite. (MELODY KNOWS!!! I told her EVERYTHING, Faith, EVERYTHING!... though she looked at me funny when I began to decribe Tobias...)

135: And finally, when you go someplace boring (say, a family gathering, or when your riding in the car and your iPod or MP3 player is dead) you imagine that one of your favorite Animorphs is with you, and you have little 'thought-speak' conversations with them. (hehehe, I will never forget what Tobias had to say about my cousin Thomas after he threw a rock at him... seriously, there was a red-tailed hawk, and I was watching him, and that little brat came and threw a rock at it and laughed! HE LAUGHED!)

And that's all for now, people... If anyone has anything to add to this list, let us know and we'll put it up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps, Star is here with some more crazy reasons, only this time they're written by the reviewers! Except for the last two, I wrote those. **

136. you scream at one of your friends when they kill an insect or bug and wouldntwouldn't, wouldst, couldn't, would, shouldn't" / talk to them until they promise not to kill anything again (guilty of doing that nearly a whole year wouldn't speak- DPFreak) **DPFreak**

137. you cant help but think of Animorphs at school in a very boring class. (guilty lucky for me i can be invisible when i want and no faith and star i am not an animorph) **DPFreak**

138.You've actually tried to invent a 'Yeerk detector' so you can find out if any of your friends are Controllers (hey, I was in elementary school, alright?)**DinosaurNothlit **(dude, I wanna do that! - Star)

139. You yell "Andalite!" in crowded places to see if anybody reacts. If they do, they're a Controller. **DinosaurNothlit**

139. You think the Animorphs books were actually written by the Ellimist, who was only using the alias "Katherine Applegate." **DinosaurNothlit**

140. Whenever you see someone with a broken arm, cut, bruise, or other injury, you say, "Just morph and demorph, ya idiot." **DinosaurNothlit**(If it's somebody we know, and someone who can put up with our obsession for Animorphs...)

141. If someone goes to the bathroom more than once in two hours, you immediately assume they're an Andalite. **DinosaurNothlit **

142. -When your family asks why in the name of all that is holy do you always have to take hour-long showers, you reply that you are in fact a Controller, and there is a secret entrance to the Yeerk pool in your bathroom.**DinosaurNothlit** (WE LOVE THAT!)

143. Your school field trip was to a wildlife center and your group had to watch a presentation about injured birds in captivity. You cried through the whole thing, using your friend's shirt as a tissue. **KityPryde**

144. At the end of the presentation, a zookeeper brings out real injured birds. The zookeeper brings out the last bird and explains that he may never fly again. You realize it's a red-tailed hawk-"No! What kind of a monster would do something like this!? Say it aint so, Tobias. Say it aint so!" **KityPryde**

145. You get kicked out of the presentation for disrupting the peace. They carry you out shouting, "Demorph Tobias! I'll create a diversion!! Just look for a signal! I'm gonna get you outta here!" **KityPryde** (I didn't do that, seeing as how Tobias wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself caught, so I just started to drool and chant 'Tttoooobbbiiiaaasss!' My parents thought I was weird... hehehe - Star)

146. Your school research paper was entitled, "Andalite: Friend or Foe?" **KityPryde** (OOH! That sounds like SO much fun... I'll have to try that - Star)

147. You used quotes from Ax. **KityPryde**

148. You thought about interviewing Toby to get the Hork-Bajir point of view. **KityPryde**

149. You met a kid named David and asked, "Why can't we just be friends?" **KityPryde** (I knew a guy named David once, and he got on my last nerve... and my grandfather's name is David...hmmmmmmmm...)

150. At school, you check every janitor's closet, just in case. **KityPryde** (We don't go to public school, so we can't do that...)

151. You've mapped out (on paper or in your head) your entire school/mall for possible Yeerk pool entrances. **KityPryde **(We haven't done that before... but seeing as how it could come in handy... just kidding!)

152. You've ordered a Happy Meal with 'extra happy' at every McDonalds in your area.**KityPryde** (We have GOT to try that...)

153. While day dreaming in English class you've thought about quick exits just in case Visser 3 unexpectedly barged into the class room. **KityPryde**(seeing as how we don't go to public school, we can't do that... sniff...)

154. You've wondered what it would be like to park a bug fighter on the roof of your school. (lol, that's definitely me.) **KityPryde **(Yep, I like doing that... only in my front yard - Star)

156. You think one of your teachers is a controller. **KityPryde**

157. A bird swoops down in front of your car and flies off with something in its talons, and you yell, "OMG! It's TOBIAS!" as you slam on the breaks. (Guilty.) **McCoy's-Trial-and-Error** (I do that everytime I see any hawk (sheepish grin) - Star)

158. You have addicted a six-year-old to Animorphs by just reading a few lines from some of the books. (I have no life.) **McCoy's-Trial-and-Error**(I did that with my eleven-year-old cousin, and now I won't let her borrow my books 'cause she keeps losing them - Star)

159. You consider morphing and demorphing every time you get sick or hurt. (Sighs) Yes, I know... But I seriously wonder if it would help my sore throat... probably not)

160. You are now excited about going to the most boring family gathering EVER, because you're the only teenage girl in your family, because you're taking a notebook and MP player to drown out all the old people who apparently think you like talking to them (no offense to those old people), and will write a new chapter of Anamorphic fan fiction. (I swear, either it'll be Adventures, Beta morphs, maybe ED, or maybe something new... Choices are so much fun!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Faith - That's right, we're back! And with new Animorph-related habits! (jumps up and down)**

**Star - Can you tell she had caffiene? Anyways, Faith is right, so read scroll down and read about them.**

**Faith - WAIT! They don't **_**have**_** to scroll down! It's right below! (points)**

**Star - They will have to scroll if you keep talking.**

**Faith - I'll be quiet.**

**Star - Uh-huh. So you say.**

161. Your best friend gives you Animorphs books for Christmas. (Thank you Star! - Faith)

162. You talk to your books, whether it's 'awww! so sweet!' or 'you idiot, why did you do that?!' (SOOOO guilty - Faith)

163. #33 The Illusion makes you burst out into tears.

163. You yelled at Ax while reading #48 The Deception so much that people stared at you every five seconds. (I was at Star's birthday party, so I got some stares - Faith)

164. You could have _sworn_ you heard hoofbeats outside of your window and then screamed 'Ax!'. (I was at Star's - Faith. Oh, it was just the rain - Star. It sounded like hoofbeats... - Faith)

165. If you have a dream about the ocean or any form of water, you think Ax might be calling for help. (Hey, I can hope, right? - Faith.)

166. You heard a voice say 'hey', and didn't think about it until hours later when your mother comes in and wonders who said 'hey', then you realize it could have been thought-speak. (TOBIAS! - Star. It sounded a LOT like thought-speak, I swear - Faith)

167. When you're bored in a public place, you look around for an oddly pretty boy, a tall blonde girl with blue eyes hanging around a small dark skinned girl with dark hair and brown eyes, a cute hispanic boy, a boy with messy hair and dreamlike eyes, and any boy who's eyes look older than he is. (I do that ALL THE TIME - Faith)

168. When on vaction, you are DETIRMINED to find a cinnabon somewhere. (We don't have one where we live, and we wanna go!)

169. You look for boys with blonde hair, brown eyes, an evil but innocent look in his eyes, and maybe holding a blue cube.

170. You hated #36 The Mutation, but all the same loved it. (It was NASTY, but it had a cool story - Faith. REALLY NASTY - Star)

171. You think the Ellimist rocks. (He does - Faith and Star)

172. You don't hate the Crayak, but the Drode just makes you wanna kick something.

173. You were completely confused at the beginning of Megamorphs #3 Elfangor's Secret. (Big time. I hate Melissa - Faith)

174. You felt immediately sorry for Ax in #28 The Experiment, and wanted to just hold him, cuddle him, and tell him slaughter houses are just in his imagination. (He may not be my favorite character, but he's in second cuz he's so darn cute - Faith)

175. You hated Jake in #31 The Conspiracy.

176. You think KA Applegate wrote her own character wrong in #37 The Weakness.

177. You hate Euclid.

178. You had to ask your mother how to pronounce 'Euclid', and was dissapointed when she didn't know.

179. You finally figured out why the dog was named Euclid. (Euclid was a noted mathemetician)

180. You were so mad at #54 The Beginning that you didn't cry.

181. You abuse #54 The Beginning. (After Faith read it, we threw it, hit it, and hit stuff with it - Star)

182. You cried after reading Megamorphs #4 Back To Before. (many times)

183. You abuse both Alternamorph books for defiling the good name of the Animorphs.

184. Even though you absolutely HATE the TV series, you watch it all the time. (guilty. really guilty)

185. You own more than one Megamorphs #2 In The Time Of Dinosaurs book so you can have all the different covers. (That would be cool...)

186. You've decided that when you become an Animorph, you'll ride in the tank with Marco and Tobias like in #51 The Absolute.

187. #38 The Arrival just doesn't sit right with you.

188. You hate Estrid. (Dunno why, I just DO - Faith)

189. You don't feel sorry for Alloran because he's a controller, your anger at him from The Hork-Bajir Chronicles is too overpowering.

190. You can't help but wonder what was going through people's heads when Visser came out with Visser Three on it instead of Visser One.'

**That's all for now...more later on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE! Star here, and sadly Faith won't be on probably until February because her parent's bought Christmas Presents rather than paying the cable/internet bill (sniff) So ya'll have to put up with me until then (evil music plays) DUN DUN DUN! Well, we've got some new reviewer reasons, which I like VERY much, by xHouseLoverx, so read and enjoy. Oh yeah, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! or Hanukkah, or whatever holiday you celebrate!**

191. You pretended to be Ax in morph at your family reunion. **(I wanted to do that SO much one day... I'll have to do that at all of my Christmas gatherings! AWESOMENESS! - Star)**

192. You scream "BUNZ-UH" whenever you pass Cinnabon. **(Sadly, we don't have a Cinnabon where I live (sniff) but we're trying to find one. -Star)**

193. You replaced the plastic tailblade on your Ax figurine with the one from your dad's switchblade.

194. You've gotten stopped in an airport for carrying said figurine on your way to your aunt's house.

195. You've questioned whether your friends were REALLY from earth.

196. When the new kid David comes to school, you ask him how he escaped the r.at morph, then curse the Ellimist/Crayak.

197. You skipped school for three days after reading "The Beginning".

198. You have been tested for OCD. Multiple times.

199. Your punishment for skipping school is "No Animorphs for a week."

200. You cry at said punishment.

201. You have the Air Force on speed dial in case of Blade Ship sightings.

202. You have taken the shortcut through the construction site just to make sure...

203. You know the name of Visser Three's twin.

204. You know that Visser Three HAS a twin.

205. You went as Ax for Halloween last year.

206. You know that chocolate is WAY better than kissing.** (Oh yeah, so true. - Star) **

207. You have investigated every Nordstrom's dressing room.**(Oh my word... we're getting a Nordstrom soon... (gets evil grin) -Star) **

208. You laugh maniacally as you smush worms on a rainy day.

209. You bought a green anole lizard the day you read #1 The Invasion.

210: You know that, although bookmarks are not for eating, they DO taste good.

211: You can give a complete, detailed summary of any book based on its cover morph (Guilty!).**(Don't worry, we are too. - Star)  
**

212. You have actually Googled the word "Vegemorph". **(I actually have the parody book 'Vegemorph'... blame my mother. - Star)**

213. Your parents have looked into A (Animorphs Addicts Anon.). **(Oh my word. They should seriously have those... maybe it would save the world from us Animorphs-obsessed people... - Star)**

214. You have gone to an A meeting at least once.

215. You freaked when you saw your assistant principal in McDonalds.

**Now here are some I came up with. ENJOY!**

216: You have a dresser drawer dedicated to your Animorph books and/or accessories. (hehehe... guilty...)

217: When you get your permit (BOO-SHA!) and you drive without taking any trashcans and/or mailboxes out, you pride yourself that you are a better driver than Marco (big grin).

218: You're doing school work, and for some reason the lesson is overly peppy, so you IM your friend and say that you think the writers are Yeerks, and your friend agrees with you. (Faith did that... back when she had internet (sniff) )

219: You get so fed up with your parents for not getting anything about the Animorphs correct. (Seriously, it's 'Animorphs' not 'Animorphesus' or whatever. And it IS more important than anything else, and no, mother, I am not blowing things out of proportion.)

220: You have a white hoodie with an Animorphs logo on it. (FAITH! I NEED THAT BOOK BACK!)

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to check out our stories, 'kay? They're getting pretty cool. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE???**


End file.
